


Undercover Pop Sensation

by Sassykiki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassykiki/pseuds/Sassykiki
Summary: Luna Moonlight (OC)  is an international pop star thrown into high school, will she be able to keep her identity a secret or will it blow up in her face? Rated M for safety [Bicklow x OC] modern day fairy tail





	1. The Star Turns Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, i hope you all enjoy it. i am excepting song request for this story, feel free to comment them.

Chapter 1: The star turn student

Luna Moonlight dressed in a black leather mini skirt with a cropped black halter top and knee high heeled combat boots, her long black hair in a high ponytail with a blood red ribbon tied to her hair to hold it up. Sweat is dripping on her forehead from the lights that beamed down on her as her final song of the concert started **(This is why we can't have nice things by taylor swift.)** as the beat starts she starts singing and walking around the stage swinging her hips.

_It was so nice throwing big parties_  
_Jump into the pool from the balcony_  
_Everyone swimming in a champagne sea_  
_And there are no rules when you show up here_  
_Bass beat rattling the chandelier_ _  
_ Feeling so Gatsby for that whole year

_So why'd you have to rain on my parade?_ _  
_ _I'm shaking my head and locking the gates_

_This is why we can't have nice things, darling_  
_Because you break them_  
_I had to take them away_  
_This is why we can't have nice things, honey (Oh)_  
_Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me?_ _  
_ This is why we can't have nice things

_It was so nice being friends again_  
_There I was, giving you a second chance_  
_But you stabbed me in the back while shaking my hand_  
_And therein lies the issue_  
_Friends don't try to trick you_  
_Get you on the phone and mind-twist you_ _  
_ And so I took an axe to a mended fence

_But I'm not the only friend you've lost lately (Mm-mm)_ _  
_ _If only you weren't so shady_

_This is why we can't have nice things, darling (Yeah)_  
_Because you break them_  
_I had to take them away_  
_This is why we can't have nice (Nice things) things (Baby), honey_  
_Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me?_ _  
_ This is why we can't have

_Here's a toast to my real friends_  
_They don't care about the he-said, she-said_  
_And here's to my baby_  
_He ain't reading what they call me lately_  
_And here's to my mama_  
_Had to listen to all this drama_  
_And here's to you_  
_'Cause forgiveness is a nice thing to do_ _  
_ Haha, I can't even say it with a straight face

_This is why we can't have nice things, darling (Darling)_  
_Because you break them_  
_I had to take them away_  
_This is why we can't have nice (Uh-uh) things (Oh no), honey (Baby, oh)_  
_Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me?_  
_This is why we can't have nice things, darling_  
_(And here's to my real friends)_  
_Because you break them_  
_I had to take them_  
_(And here's to my baby)_  
_Nice things, honey_  
_(He didn't care about that he-said, she-said)_  
_Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me?_ _  
_ This is why we can't have nice things

As the last notes of the song played Luna put the microphone back on the stand.

“Good night Hargeon, I love you all” Luna yelled into the mic while brushing her bangs out of her face. With one last wave to her fans she walks off stage to get escorted to her car. Once she's in the car and it starts to drive she grabs a water bottle. Her producer, Mavis Vermillion, was sitting across from her.

“That was a good show Luna!” Mavis chirped happily. “Yeah thanks.” replied Luna as she looked out her window. She was about to ask where on earth they were headed, when suddenly Mavis’ phone rang out. Mavis held up one finger indicating for Luna to wait. “Thank you so much Makarov, she’ll be happy to hear this.” Mavis paused for the other person on the line to speak, “We’ll talk more when we arrive, thank you again, see you soon” Mavis ended the call. 

“So I have news for you” Mavis started and before Luna could say anything she continued, “You will be going to Fairy High, my good friend Makarov is the headmaster there and agreed to let you in. Isn't that great?” 

“What?!? I don’t need to go to school I don’t need the added stress not to mention the chaos it'll bring to the school if I go” Luna stated matter-of-factly.

“I know that's why you are going there as Luna Rose and only Makarov and the teachers will know your true identity, your mother and I wanted you to have a normal life, she wanted you to have the chance of a normal life that she never got, this was your mother's last wish Luna...if you won’t do it for yourself do it for her.” Mavis replied softly, in which Luna looked down at her hands before nodding her head “Alright, I'll go” Luna replied softly before looking out the window again. Mavis just nodded her head.

The car pulled up to a house in Magnolia. It was a simple two story brick house, you could see a small backyard that had a dying garden, clearly no one had lived here in years. Mavis cleared her throat and handed Luna the keys before explaining “This house was your mother’s. She used it when she needed a break from everything, she left it to you the bright side is, it's only a block away from the school.” Luna took the keys carefully and unlocked the door. Once she entered she noticed the kitchen had a black marble kitchen island with all the modern kitchen equipment the cabinets are wood painted white with black roses painted on them. The living room had a modern black leather couch with two white tables on either side next to the right table by the couch was a black leather chair. The coffee table was white with the same black roses painted on the legs and the frame in the middle was thick glass. There is a large window overlooking the front yard with dark gray blackout curtains, and window had a window seat. Luna smiled at that, she knew her mother loved to curl up on window seats and just read. Down the hall and to the right from the living room was the master bedroom, the bed was a queen sized bed with purple satin sheets. The walk in closet had all her clothes already in it and the bathroom connected to the room had her stuff in it as well. The dresser against the wall parallel to the bed had all her clothes that couldn’t fit in the closet. The last drawer she checked had her journal where she would write all her songs, a small smile graced her lips before tucking it back into its place. After checking out her bedroom. Luna quickly jumped into the shower, her body hummed as warm water washed off all the sweat from the evening. Carefully grabbing her rose scented shampoo, she squeezes a good amount on her hand before she lathers it in her hair softly humming a song to herself, after she rinses off the shampoo she does the same with her conditioner and her body wash that smells like lavender. She rinses off and wraps a towel around her body and another towel around her head holding up her hair. She returns to her bedroom to change into her pajamas, simple purple shorts and a purple tank top. 

She releases her hair from the towel and begins braid it, after she is done braiding her hair she brushes her teeth and then heads to bed. The last thing she sees before she falls asleep is her uniform which consists of a white button down, a black knee length skirt, a blood red vest, which she knows mavis had something to do with, and black flats. She groans in her pillow before she falls asleep.


	2. who's the New Freshman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:I want to start by saying that in this story i'm going to make it where my character, luna, wrote all the songs in this story and i will be giving credit to the original owner by putting the name of the song and whos it by in parenthese and having it in bold text, secondly the only characters I own are Luna Moonlight and her family all the other characters and towns belong to the creator of Fairy Tail. the last thing i want to say is if you guys want me too i'll make a playlist of all the songs in this story, let me know in the reviews. The song in this chapter is gonna be a duet bold text is the guy singing italic text is the girl singing and bold italic text is both of them singing.

Chapter 2: whos the new freshman?

**Luna’s POV**

I felt my bed dip and a hand gently shook my shoulder, I cracked my eyes open too see Mavis sitting on my bed with a gentle smile on her face. “It's time to wake up Luna, you need to get ready for school.” Mavis murmured softly. I sat up “okay okay I'm up” I chuckled as I made my way off the bed and towards the shower. Afterwards, I went back to my room to see Mavis gone. As quick as possible I changed into my school uniform which consists of a white button down shirt, a black knee length skirt, a blood red bartender vest, and black flats. Leaving my hair in waves down to my mid back, I kept my makeup light with foundation, winged eyeliner, mascara, and berry lip gloss.Smiling at my work, I headed out of my room to the kitchen where my backpack which is black with white roses on it and already packed, next to it is a travel mug of coffee, innocently enough I popped the lid open and looked at the coffee and gave it a good sniff. Vanilla creamer! My favorite! A note was next to it, peering at the note it read: _Once you get to Fairy High head to Makky’s office, he’ll give you your schedule and show you around maybe introduce you to a few people, like Laxus, his grandson._ I rolled my eyes at that and swung my bag over my shoulder, took my coffee and keys. Once I made it out of my door I locked it up tight. _Time to start my walk to school,_ I thought. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I had arrived at Fairy High, I started making my way through the building to try to find Master Makarov's office key word there is try. I somehow got lost but before I could turn around to head back the way I came, my ears picked up some music coming from behind the door I was standing in front of. Curiosity got the better of me of course, so I slowly pushed open the door to some kind of auditorium. Up on stage is a band, the drummer is a huge blonde, the guitar player is a brunette chick, the bass player is a thin green haired dude, and the lead singer is a tall, lean, blue hair that's in a tri-hawk dude. In the audience I could see seven people, three with white hair, one blonde, one red, one black, and one with pink hair. They seem to be cheering on the band, but the band was getting frustrated it seems. Just as that thought crossed my mind the lead singer yelled.

“Ughhhh, none of these songs are working!!” 

“I thought the last song was good” someone from the audience said 

“It's still not the one for us though” it seems at that moment the lead singer looked up and saw me standing there.

“Who are you?” he asked causing everyone to turn and look at me. I walked forward to the front row.

“I'm Luna Rose, I'm new here. I was looking for Master Makarov's office but I got lost. As I was walking I heard you guys and decided to check it out.” I explained. They all looked at each other than nodded.

“Welcome i'm Bickslow, the one behind the drums is Laxus, the bass player is Freed, and the guitar player is Evergreen.” he introduced the band members to me, then he pointed at each of the people in the room and said “The one with pink hair is Natsu, next to him is Gray, next to him is Erza, then Lucy, then Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.” I waved to them before turning back to Bickslow.

“So why are you rehearsing?” I asked as the curiosity was eating at me. 

“There's a battle of the bands coming up soon and we are entering it” he smirked at little, but it dropped. 

“Can you do any song or is there a theme?” I asked once again, eyebrows raised with keen interest. 

“There’s a theme it's Luna Moonlight, there’s a rumor that the prize is tickets to her concert or we get to perform with her” I nodded to that even though I was rolling my eyes on the inside.

“May I make a suggestion?” to that, he rose an eyebrow and looked to each member they shrugged so he nodded. 

“Why don’t you do a duet? I mean it seems a lot of people will focus on her newer songs because they are popular so if you do a old song that's a duet you might get the sound you want” I casually put out there. His eyes widen slightly.

“That's actually a good idea but I don't have anyone to sing with” he looked little defeated. To that I rose an eyebrow and took a quick look around “No one here can sing or wants to sing” he quickly comments before I can even ask. 

“Alright, I can sing with you if you want” I shrugged. Everyone looked at me surprised, I simply shrugged again, before they can say anything I stepped up on stage and grabbed another mic and set it up “May I?” I ask looking at him. He nodded then asked, “What song do you have in mind?”

“Do you guys know Dangerous?” I ask, they nod “Alright that song” I request. “Wait how do you know well sound good together? We never heard you sing before” Bickslow says.

“Well the song starts with Luna Moonlight so I guess you'll hear me sing, plus the best way to find out if we sound good together is to just sing” i state matter-of-factly. He just nods at that a mumbles alrighty then. As the band started to play I walked up to the mic that I set up. I took a deep breath and started to sing. ( **Dangerous by Alyssa Reid, The Heist** )

_First you found out_

I could see from the corner of my eye that Bickslow’s jaw dropped a little seemly surprised that I could sing.

_She said it's not what it looks like_

_Then she freaked out_

_So you said baby it's alright_

_That should've been it_

_But you let her back in_

_You sat at home_

_While she called you a liar_

_Said you weren't alone_

_Lit your Prius on fire_

_She was feelin' hurt_

_So now you walk to work_

_Did she tell you it was love?_

_Tell you it's the first time_

_Tell you it's the last time_

_Have you had enough?_

_Have you fallen for her blue eyes?_

_Fallen for her white lies?_

_That should've been it_

_But you let her back in_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous_

_I said oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

Right before I finished singing my part he shook his head and got ready to sing himself.

**Stole your AMEX**

**Dropping cash like she earned it**

**Put you in debt**

**So you made her return it**

**You told her it was wrong**

**But she kept the Louboutins**

I looked over at him for this part and I was surprised to see him looking at me. That made us both smile as we sang the next verse.

**_Did she tell you it was love?_ **

**_Tell you it's the first time_ **

**_Tell you it's the last time_ **

**_Have you had enough?_ **

**_Have you fallen for her blue eyes?_ **

**_Fallen for her white lies?_ **

**_That should've been it_ **

**_But you let her back in_ **

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous_

_I said oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous_

_I said oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

**She said I'm never gonna tell another lie**

_He said if you love me better look me in the eye_

**She said if you leave then I'm gonna make you cry**

**_He said,_ ** **She said**

_You should've said_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous_

_I said oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

_Never let her go_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous_

_I said oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

_Never let her go_

_Never let her go_

_Pull you in leave you wanting more_

_Leave your heart lying on the floor_

_Oh_

_She's a little bit dangerous_

Once we finished the song we were both panting slightly and staring at each other till we heard clapping, apparently we drew in an audience at some point. At that point a small old man appeared in front of the crowd. 

“Alright children back to class” the tiny man said with so much authority it made me realize that he was Master Makarov. After he said that, everyone but the people who were in here to begin with left. I just stood awkwardly on stage.

“Well I take it you are Master Makarov?” I ask certain but uncertain. He nodded his head with a laugh.

“Indeed I am child and you were supposed to come to my office.” he stated with a smile. 

“Yeah sorry I got lost then I heard them and I couldn’t help myself” I murmured apologetically

“That alright it seems you already met the people I was gonna introduce you too, have you met my grandson?” he ended with a question of his own, I thought about it for a while till I remembered the name on Mavis’ note she left me.

“Yep he's the drummer right?” I state more than question. Makarov nodded his head in conformation. “Well here's your schedule, right now is lunch so they can show you around afterwards which should take the rest of the day, you’ll start class tomorrow” he said then left. I looked at my schedule.

My classes are: 8:30 am-9:00 am Math with Ms. Ur in room 101, 9:15 am-9:45 am English with Mr. Mard Geer in room 115, 10:00 am-10:30 am History with Mr. Igneel in room 201, 10:45-11:15 Music with Ms.Layla Hearfilia in room 230, 11:15 am- 12:15 pm Lunch, 12:30 pm-1:00 pm Science with Ms. Porlyusica in room 305, 1:00 pm-2:00 pm free period, 2:15 pm-3:00 pm PE with Mr. Guildarts in the gymnasium. 

So school ends at three good to know. After I looked over my schedule I looked up awkwardly. 

“So…” I started off before I let it trail off to nothing, then all of a sudden I was pulled into a hug by Evergreen.

“OMG that was so awesome you so need to enter in the contest with us!!” she squealed before she turned to the boys and said “Right” to which they nodded in stunned agreement. Bickslow shook his head coming out of his daze.

“No kidding if we sing together I'm sure we could win” 

I just shrugged, “If you want me to I will but you can always find someone else as well” I nonchalantly. They just stare at me like I said something dumb. 

“Girl we had chemistry on stage and with your help we can definitely win that prize hell we might even get to recorde with her, if that's what gramps and mavis decided” Bickslow commented. 

“Or concert tickets if they decided that for the prize either way I really hope we win” Ever squealed. I just sighed to that looks like it will be concert tickets since I'm joining gonna have to talk to Mavis though. I raised my hands in surrender and jumped off the stage then turned to face them. 

“Alright I'll do it” with those words out of my mouth Bickslow was by my side with his arm around my shoulder with his other hand he grabbed my schedule. He looked over my schedule before handing it back to me.

“It looks like you at least have one of us with you in each of your classes.” he explained and gestured to the room. I nodded my head.

“Alright who do I have with me?” I asked. “Well you have Gray, Erza, and Lisanna in your Math class then in English you have Lucy, Evergreen, and Elfman. History is Freed, Natsu, and Laxus with you. Everyone is in Music as well as PE. In Science you have me and Mira and last for your free period you have Me, Laxus,Ever, and Freed” he told me. After that explanation we all made it out of the room so the could show me where everything is.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So far they showed me where Math, English and History was the next room they showed me, next was the Music room which was empty. Lucy opened the door and explained that her mom was the teacher for this class. I walked in and looked around, being in this room got me thinking about my new song that I was writing and having trouble with what instruments will go with it, it was still I saw the grand piano in the corner of the room. I walked towards the piano and sat down hitting a few notes trying to figure out the melody. 

Once I found the soft melody I was looking for I started singing the what I had so far in the song which is honestly is just the first verse and the chorus.

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_  
_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_  
_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor_  
_You and me from the night before, but_  
  
_Don’t read the last page_  
_But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared_  
_And you’re turning away_  
_I want your midnights_ _  
_ But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day

I continued to play for a little bit making a mental note to use a grand piano for the song. Once I had stopped playing everyone was just looking at me with their mouths open. A hand gently landed on my shoulder startling me. I looked up to see an older version of lucy which I assumed was her mom aka the music teacher Ms. H.

“That was lovely, are you writing a song?” Ms. H asked me. I rubbed the back of my next sheepishly 

“Uh… yeah I only have one versus and the chorus finished still trying to figure out the rest” 

“That's wonderful! Do you have a title?” she asked a smile painted on her lips. 

“Yep! New Years Day” I said happily 

“That's lovely, I'm sure you will be great in my class” and with that said I nodded and stood up walking over to everyone else. They closed their mouths at some point during the conversation i had with Ms. H. Lucy smiled and waved to her mom before ushering everyone out of the room. Once we were outside the room Lax let out a low whistle.

“So you can sing, play the piano, and you write your own songs. Is there anything else you can do?” Ever screeched I nodded slowly before saying “I also play the guitar, uke, and drums.” Once I said that they all shook their heads. “So you can do everything in music.” it wasn’t a question it was a statemeant. I shrugged my shoulders “I guess” I mumbled. With that being said we started the tour again. The last place they showed me was the roof. I always loved high places they always calmed me and they still do even after what happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: that's the end of the chapter hope you all enjoyed it. What do you think happened?


	3. Suicide Can Go Kill Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this chapter will contain suicide proceed with caution if this is a trigger with you.

Chapter 3: Suicide can go kill itself

There...standing on the edge of the roof was Mia Rose-Moonlight with her husband Tyler Moonlight on his knees holding their 10 year old daughter hugging her tightly facing away from her mother so she wouldn’t have to see what was happen. Tyler was begging Mia to come back to him to them tears running down his face as his wife turned around and said she couldn’t that she was sorry and she loved them. At that moment he put his daughter behind him and tried to get to Mia before she fell backwards him being a second too late. He just looked over the edge and saw her body laying on the ground not moving. He quickly scrambled up, grabbing his daughter and ran down the stairs in a flurry, trying to get out of the apartment building and to Mia as fast as he could. By the time he got there the cops were putting Mia on a stretcher and into an ambulance to take her to the morgue. Tears washed down Tyler Moonlight’s face in long rivers. His 10 year old watched the scene, crying, “Where’s mommy going?!”, her sentence never answered. 

During all of this ten year old Luna was confused she didn’t understand what was happening until years later. It was only when her father sat her down and explained what happen, then the next day she comes home after school to find the cops at her house. Her father on a stretcher being put in the ambulance. She tired to run up the driveway to get to her father to only be held back by Officer Jellal and Officer Meredy, who were her neighbors as well. They were wearing normal clothes indicating that they were off duty, their five adopted kids were behind them. Luna struggled for a little before she broke down in tears falling to her knees. Meredy went down with her pulling her in a hug, then Jellal joined in and at some point Richard joined in making the other four, Erik, Swayer, Sorano, and Macbeth join in as well. After the tears stopped her turned to look at Jellal and Meredy.

“What happened?” she ask with a shake to her voice. They looked at each other before Jellal sighed, he ran a hand through his dark blue hair and rubbed his face downwards before looking at the poor girl. 

“We heard a gunshot from your house and when we went to investigate what happened…” he paused closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath before continuing “...we found him on the floor with a gunshot wound on his head and the gun in his hand, he was dead, he killed himself i'm sorry Luna.” Jellal finished with a sad look on his face. After he explained Luna broke down in tears again.

Through the tears she asked “Did he...did he leave a note?” 

“No dear i'm afraid he didn’t” Meredy said pulling Luna in a hug again as the 13 year old cried. After being led to the house next door with Meredy leading, Luna found herself heartbroken, and cried herself to sleep the only thoughts on her mind was  _ why? Why did her parents do it? Why didn’t her parents love her?  _ Before the sweet relief of sleep took a hold of her. 

Erik took Luna from Meredy and carried her in their house, he laid her down on the couch and pulled a blanket back over her before he walked back out. Once he was back outside he saw Meredy and Jellal talking to the officers that answered the call.

**Bickslows POV**

I watched Luna go into a trance like state as she stepped out on the roof with a small smile on her face. It almost like she was remembering something. I heard her humming a song that sounded familiar but I could place the words to know the song. I turned to my friends as they all watched her sit on the edge of the roof like it was normal for her to do it. I walked up to her and sat next to her, it was then that I saw a single tear running down her cheek. I don't know why I wiped the tear away but as soon as I touched her it was like she was pulled back to reality.

“Hey are you okay” I asked her softly 

“Yeah I'll be fine, just being up on a roof brings back some painful memories but I could never bring myself to leave roof tops, they were always the place I would go to when I needed to be alone and they still are to an extent.” she said. What happened to her on a roof that could cause her pain. But before I could ask what happened she started singing again and this time I knew exactly what song it was. 

_ It's the very first breath _ __   
_ When your head's been drowning underwater _ __   
_ And it's the lightness in the air _ __   
_ When you're there _ __   
_ Chest to chest with a lover _ __   
_ It's holding on, though the road's long _ __   
_ And seeing light in the darkest things _ __   
_ And when you stare at your reflection _ __   
_ Finally knowing who it is _ _   
_ __ I know that you'll thank God you did

Once she finished her verse I started singing the next 

**I know where you been, where you are, where you goin'**

**I know you're the reason I believe in life**

**What's the day without a little night?**

**I'm just tryna shed a little light**

**It can be hard**

**It can be so hard**

**But you gotta live right now**

**You got everything to give right now**

The smile she sent me after I sang was breathtaking. My friends seemed to have formed a circle around the roof from where we are sitting.

“Did you know that 1-800-273-8255 by logic is about suicide and that the title is the suicide hotline number?” she asked turning around and sitting on the ground instead of the edge. I followed suit. Everyone shook their heads no myself included. 

“I love that song it reminds people that there is always another way that they don’t have to kill themselves” she continued with what seemed like a bitter laugh.

“What were you remembering that had you singing that song” Laxus asked bluntly

“Well my mom jumped when I was 10 with me and my dad with her on the roof and then when I was 13 my dad shot himself in the head, both of them didn’t leave any notes as to why they did it” she said with a shrug like she didn’t just say her parents committed suicide.

After she said that there was a pregnant pause, then there was gasps all around. She only shook her head.

“Don’t I heard ‘I'm sorry for your loss’ enough times I don't need to hear it anymore” she stated then stood about to walk to the door but before she could take a step I grabbed her hand stopping her. She looked down at me raising a single eyebrow.

“You can’t just say that and walk away like it's nothing” I said getting up, everyone following suit. She just let out a sigh

“Why does it have to be something? Why can’t I walk away like it's nothing? They obviously thought nothing of their daughter if they just left me the way they did” she stated starting to scream with angry tears running down her face at the end. She takes a few deep breaths wipes her eyes and storms out. I just stood there shocked at what just happened. It wasn’t till Laxus clapped me on the back and push me towards the door with everyone else did I start moving. We found Luna sitting under a shaded tree with a book in her lap and a pen in her hand twirling it around as she bobs her head to an unknown beat in her head. 

We walked over to her sitting back I a circle. She hadn’t noticed us writing something in the book. I looked over her shoulder to see she was writing a song called lonely dance. She stopped writing and closed the book finally looking up at us.

“What do you want?” she asked 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay” Erza said

“Yeah I'm fine...I'm sorry that I screamed at you guys” she said after pausing to sigh

“What were you writing?” I asked after a few seconds of silence

“Just a song I promised to write for some idiots” she said with a gentle smile on her face.

“Hey that's not very nice” a gruff voice said from a little up ahead. Standing there was no other the Oración Seis band. All the members are clearly ignoring the stairs that they are getting from the still lingering students, when school ended I have no idea till that moment. Luna stood up at that moment and walked over to them. At some point the rest of my friends got up as well. 

**Luna’s POV**

“Like your one to talk Erik” I teased using his real name because I knew it gets under his skin

“Don’t call me that name Luna” he growled and I just laughed

“So why are you guys here anyways?” I asked

“Jellal wanted us to invite you over for dinner to celebrate you going to school and all that” he said with a roll of his eye

“This was Meredy’s idea wasn't it?” I asked even though I knew the answer. They just nodded 

“Alright I'll go not like I have a choice” I said “oh here's the song I promised you guys” I continued handing him the book that's dedicated to just their songs, why they don’t write their own I don't know.

“Wait you guys know Jellal?” Erza asked a little bewildered

“Yep him, Meredy, and Ultear took them in from the streets when they were younger and then took me in when my parents died” I said then added on “how do you know Jellal?” I asked Erza a little confused

“We used to be neighbors we would always hang out even though he was a few years older than me” she stated. I looked at Erik silentling asking if it would be okay to invite them over. He just sighed and pulled out his phone texting Jellal and Meredy that more people are coming over. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: that's the chapter. How do you think jellal will react to erza coming over?


	4. A Start of Something or Dinner Disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: before we start the chapter i want you all to know that the song in this chapter is going to be Partners In Crime by Set It Off i'll let you guys know when to play the song.

Chapter 4: A start of something or dinner disaster?

They pulled up to the OS’s house in no time, everyone took their own cars, Luna with the Oración Seis, Bix, Ever, Freed, and Laxus in another car, and Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natus in Erza’s car. The car ride Luna was in was full of laughter and a silent agreement that no one will tell them by their names only going by their stage names, Cobra, Angel, Hoteyes, Racer, and Midnight and that no one will out her secret. A text was already shot to Jellal and Meredy explaining this. The seis and luna get out the car as soon as it's park and waits for everyone that was following them.

**Erza’s POV**

I was starting to freak out by the time we pulled up to their house...okay I was freaking out the whole drive, I’m sure everyone was freaking out but for very different reasons. What was everyone else freaking out? Dinner with the Oración Seis, since we all are huge fans of them, hell we bonded over Oración Seis and Luna Moonlight when we were still in middle school. Even I was over the moon meeting them, but the reason I was freaking out is because I get to see my childhood friend and crush that I haven’t seen since I was a little girl. Once we pulled up to the house and parked we got out to see the Seis and Luna leaning against the car laughing. That brought a smile to my face seeing her so happy after what happened today. Once I pulled my car up, we all got out and made out way to the others. Who were laughing together. 

“Hey guys ready to go in?” Angel asked. We all nodded our heads and watched as Luna jumped on Cobra’s back, he laughed and just hiked her up more and made his way to the door. The rest of us followed suit. I was the last one to enter the house, Hoteye closed the door behind me. We made our way to the dining room. My eyes locked with Jellal’s and he looks surprised to see me. We just stared into each other eyes not knowing what to do or say till we heard a scream followed by laughter. I looked over to the living room which was in the same area of the dining room, to see that Cobra had thrown Luna on the couch then jumped on her to start tickling her sides it seems. I looked over at Jellal to see him shaking his head. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

“Hey Jellal ”I said awkwardly, a small blush dusted my cheeks, I could feel it. 

“Hey it's been a while since we last saw each other” he said. I just nodded my head in agreement not really knowing what to say till we heard a thud and saw Lunas head above the couch with a smug grin on her face. 

“Are they always like this?” I asked him trying to start conversation

“Always it's really cute how they act around each other” a girl with bright pink hair said as she sat on the other side of Jellal and took his hand in hers “aren’t they dear?” she asked while look at Jellal with nothing but love and happiness in her eyes. I looked at their joined hands and saw a wedding ring on her finger. When I looked back up to Jellal I saw the same love in his eyes while he was looking at her. 

“That they are sweetie” he replied to her kissing her temple. Seeing that made my heart just broke. I didn’t even know I was still harboring feelings for him till I saw him again. 

**Bickslow’s POV**

I watched Cobra tackle Luna to the couch and start tickling her, then I watch her flip them over so she was straddling his hips on the floor. I saw something in their eyes as they interacted with each other, I don’t know what it was but my guess is love. I mean it would make sense if they are together, they've known each other for a while and they get along pleasantly from what I’ve seen. I don’t even know why I'm upset about this we don’t know each other hell we just sang one song together and only because she stumbled upon us and wanted to help. 

**Luna’s POV**

“Dinner’s ready!!” Meredy yells. We all make it into the dining room while she and Hoteye are setting down a bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. Jellal is at the head of the table to his left is Erza while to his right is Meredy, Angel sits next to Meredy and next to Angel is Midnight, then Cobra and Luna. At the end of the table is Bickslow, then Laxus, Freed, Ever, Lucy, and Erza. Natsu, Gray, Hoteye, and Racer sat at the bar after grabbing their food. Once everyone got food the room fell into an awkward silence it seems no one knows what to say.

“Okay I can’t stand the silence so why doesn’t someone start a conversation or we play some music so it won't be overbearing silent” I finally said after I couldn’t stand it anymore… I never like silence.

“Oh music sounds like a wonderful idea Luna” Meredy said, she got up to turn the tv on to the music channel and the first song to play was Partners in Crime by the Oración Seis ( **AN: okay this is where you play partners in crime by set it off** ) Jellal and Meredy made a sour look at the song while the Seis and I laughed.

“What's so funny?” Erza asked

“Jellal and Meredy are cops and they hated that we made this song” Cobra answered while still chuckling 

“But they did enjoy shooting you guys in the music video” I said. Jellal and Meredy nodded their heads to that. Everyone else still looked confused till they remembered the song and video finally understanding it. After that the place fell quiet again but at least we have music on. It was peaceful while everyone ate their food. Enjoying the silence, even though it was still an awkward atmosphere. 

“So Jellal when did you and Meredy get married?” Erza asked 

“We got married a year ago” Jellal answered in his professional tone after that a silence fell again.

“Jesus blueberry you’re talking to a childhood friend not a colleague you could lose the professional tone” I said teasing him. He blushed at that.

“I know that...it's just we haven’t spoken in so long I don’t know where to begin” he admitted shyly. I rolled my eyes at that and Meredy smacked the back of his head.

“How about how have you been?” Meredy said giggling at the blush on her husbands face she knew that he never been good at talking to girls 

“How have you been Erza?” Jellal asked while rubbing where Meredy hit him.

“I've been good, how about you?” a bright red Erza said

“Good” was his short reply. It seems that not only Jellal didn’t know what to talk about with

Erza, Erza herself didn’t have a clue either. After that awkward conversation was done everyone else decided to have a conversation. People asking how the Seis knew each other what made them start a band things like that. Everyone got along great and that couldn’t have made me happier. After dinner was done Meredy and Hoteye cleared the table and everyone went to the living room to watch a movie. We decided to watch The Greatest Showman. Jellal hit play after everyone got settled. Hoteye pulled up to chairs behind the couch for himself and Racer to sit at, for whatever reason they always sat behind the couch. On one couch was Meredy cuddling up with Jellal next to them was Gray, Lucy, and Erza, on the other couch was Bix, Lax, Freed, and Ever, on the loveseat that's been turned towards the tv sat Natsu and on the floor was Angel with her head on Midnights shoulder, Cobra next to them and me next to Cobra. As the movie began to I leaned my head on Cobras shoulder, everytime I'm over I always cuddled up to Cobra. We just bonded when we first met out of everyone here he was the one that actually understood my pain of losing my parents to suicide. His parents did the same or that's what the cops told him he believes that his uncle Brain killed them because his father supposedly owed him money. Throughout the movie I felt eyes burning into my skull. I looked up to see who it was but everyone was watching the movie so I put my head back on Cobra’s shoulder. After the movie everyone went home since we all have school tomorrow. 

Jellal and Meredy offered to let me stay over but I declined so Cobra drove me home. After he dropped me off and made sure I was safely inside he drove off. I took my clothes off and put pajamas on as soon as my head the pillow I was out like a light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well it wasn’t a dinner disaster but it wasn’t really the start of something either or was it? Hope you guys enjoyed. You can requests songs and they might just end up in a chapter


	5. Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays 'Cause Sundays are my suicide days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i’ve been struggling to write this chapter. The song for this chapter will be tag your it by melanie martinez my beta requested the song.
> 
> Warning: there is a part that might make some of you queasy.

Chapter 5: Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays   
'Cause Sundays are my suicide days

**Luna’s POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. Groaning, I slammed the thing, turning it off. Suddenly wishing I could still sleep. Sluggishly, I rolled to get out of bed to start getting ready. I took a quick shower, put my school uniform on, grab my things, and head out. As I walked out of my house I noticed Erik leaning against his car. 

“Hey what you doing here?” I asked Erik as I approached him

“Get in the car I'm taking you to school” was his only reply. With an eye roll and a shrug I hopped into the car. Once I was settled inside and buckled, he started to drive towards the school. We got to the parking lot and there were the rest of them. Sorrano was glaring at Swayer for some unknown reason. Richard was looking as happy as could be and Macbeth was falling asleep where he stood. Erik parked the car and we got out. 

“Okay whats going on here? Why are you all here?” I questioned him as soon as we started walking side by side

“Jellal thought it would be a good idea for us to be in school as well, but sadly we wont have the same classes as you” he explained and sounded pretty upset that we wouldnt be sharing classes together. 

“That's because you guys are a year older than I am so that makes you a year a head of me,” I explained with an eye roll before continuing “but that doesn’t mean we can't have lunch together you know” he just nodded his head as we made it inside the building with the rest trailing behind us. 

Once we were inside with the other students things got out of hand. As soon as the oracion seis had stepped foot into the building they swarmed and since I was walking with them that included me. I could see that they looked annoyed but I just shrugged and made my way through the crowds to head to my locker then my class. Of course before I could take a step to even make it through the crowd Erik grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks.

“Where are you going?” he asked me as he pulled me into his side. I knew what he was doing and I frowned at it.

“I'm going to my locker than my class and you guys should make your way to the head masters office.” I said asIi stepped out of his side and through the crowd. I noticed I got of dirty looks from girls that had no chance with Erik. Once I reached my locker I noticed Bix and company near my locker. As I got closer they noticed my presence.

“Yo” Bix greeted me with, after he said that there was a chorus of hellos. I waved at everyone and went to my locker to pull out my first book of the day, Math, I closed my locker and just leaned against it hugging my book.

“So why is everyone at my locker?” I asked in wonder

“We figured we could all hang out before class starts” explains Mira with a smile on her face. I smiled back in a weary way. There was something about her eyes that just unsettled me. I nodded my head in understanding. 

After that we just hung around till the bell rang. Talking about random things. The bell rang and we all made our way to our respected classes. Gray, Erza, and Lisanna walked to our math class. I took the seat next to Erza. Ms. Ur walked in and singled the start of class.

“Class we have a new student with us today, why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself hun.” Ms. Ur said. I stood up and smiled a fake enthusiastic smile, years of doing interviews and meet and greets really helped me master it.

“Hi everyone my name is Luna Rose it's nice to meet you.” I introduced myself than sat back down. I heard whispers ‘wow she's hot’ or ‘she has a really pretty smile’ I just ignored them and focused my attention to the front of the class. After the bell rang to signal the end of class the four of us went to our lockers to get our next textbook for our classes. The rest of my classes went similar to the first one. In English I sat next to Ever and listen to Mr. Mard Geer go on and on about something I wasn’t really paying attention. After english I had History where I sat between Laxus and Freed, there Mr. Igneel spent most of the time yelling at Natsu for being an idiot, turns out Natsu is Igneel's son. 

Finally we all walked into the music classroom, which I know will be my favorite class, and took a seat near the back. Mrs. H walks in as the bell rings singeling the start of class. I nodded and walked up there.

“As I'm sure you are all aware of our new student Luna, I would like her to sing ‘tag your it by Melanie Martinez’ if you would dear” Ms. H said and indigated for me to the stage in the room. I nodded and walked to the stage. The music started and i took a deep breath before singing.  **(AN: you should play the song now)**

  
  


_ Looking at me through your window _

_ Boy, you had your eye out for a little _

_ "I'll cut you up and make you dinner _

_ You've reached the end, you are the winner" _

_ Rolling down your tinted window _

_ Driving next to me real slow, he said _

_ "Let me take you for a joyride _

_ I've got some candy for you inside" _

_ Running through the parking lot _

_ He chased me and he wouldn't stop _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground _

_ Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself _

_ Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" _

_ He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" _

_ Little bit of poison in me _

_ I can taste your skin in my teeth _

_ "I love it when I hear you breathing _

_ I hope to god you're never leaving" _

  
  
  


_ Running through the parking lot _

_ He chased me and he wouldn't stop _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground _

_ Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself _

_ Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" _

_ He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" _

_ Eenie meenie miny mo _

_ Get your lady by her toes _

_ If she screams, don't let her go _

_ Eenie meenie miny mo _

_ Your mother said to pick the very best girl _

_ And I am _

_ Running through the parking lot _

_ He chased me and he wouldn't stop _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

_ Running through the parking lot _

_ He chased me and he wouldn't stop _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, you're it _

_ Grabbed my hand, pushed me down _

_ Took the words right out my mouth _

_ Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it _

Once the song finished and I opened my eyes, when I closed them I had no idea, I saw the entire class staring at me. I blushed and lightly scratched my cheek in embarrassment. 

“How did I do?” I asked sheepishly. That's when everyone started clapping and cheering. It took Ms. H a couple of tries to get the class quiet again.

“That was wonderful dear, why don’t you sit back down.” I smiled and did as told. With that we just went over how to read music sheets till the bell rang. 

Once the bell rang we all made our way out of the class. Stopping at each of our lockers to put our things away. With that being done, we made our way to the cafeteria. I was in line to get food with Ever, when the Oracion Seis or as I like to call them Nightcrawlers, it pisses off Erik so I still use it. I rolled my eyes as everyone in the cafeteria started to fangirl over them. I moved up in line with my try and grabbed a salad and a bottle of water Ever followed my lead. After we paid we walked to our table and sat down to watch the absolute chaos that was happening. 

As the five of them made it towards our table a devilish grin spread across my face as I made eye contact with Erik. His jaw clenched which only made me grin widder.

“Sup Nightcrawlers!” I shouted happily at them. Erik growled but took the seat next to me.

“You can't call them that” some random girl ‘scowled me’ I turned to her.

“Of course I can I’ve know them for awhile besides when they were in middle school…” I stopped mid sentence when a hand covered my mouth and I heard a growl. I snickered behind the hand of Erik before licking it. That got him to pull his hand back and I laughed while raising my hands in surrender. I turned back towards the girl and said “It's an inside joke between us”.

She just scoffed and mumbled a whatever. After that everyone went back to what they were doing.

“You're never going to let that go are you kitten” Erik asked me as he wiped his hand on my thigh. 

“Nope” I said popping the ‘p’. He just shook his head and muttered “Of course you're not” under his breath. After that we just ate in silence for awhile. That is till Natsu decided to speak up.

“Why are you two eating salads when it's fried chicken day?” Natsu asked referring to Erik and I, seeing as he has a salad as well. I'm guessing he known Ever long enough to not question her. I just looked at him then the chicken and felt a little nauseous.

“That would because we are Vegetarian” Erik answers for us. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, everyone except natus he just looked confused.

“Why?” he questioned innocently. I saw the look in Eriks eye and decided to speak before he did.

“Trust me you don’t want to know the answer to that” I replied before turning back and glaring at Macbeth. After being reminded of it I lost my appetite and pushed my half eaten salad away. Erik being the awesome person he was rubbed soothing circles on my back and sides. He knew that it calmed me down and distracted me from my own thoughts plus I know he also hated thinking about that dare and helping me calm down enough that I don't throw up everywhere from thinking about it helped distracted him too. Little did we know we had two pairs of eyes watching us one red and the other blue. After that we all had mini conversations

“So Luna tryouts are today are you gonna go to them?” Bickslow asked me lolling his tongue out with a wide grin. I just made a confused face at him.

“Cheerleading” he clarified.

“Nope that's not my thing” I said with a shrug

“Ah come on I'm sure you would look hot in the outfit though” he replied. That comment earned him a growl from Erik and a shake of the head from me.

“I'm sure it would but like I said it's not my thing” I replied with ease.

“Ever, Lu, Erza, and Lis are trying out will you come to the field to hang out and support them” he asked instead dropping the previous topic.

“I can't today sadly I have things to do back home but next time I can” I huffed out, turning to the girls with an apologetic face. They just smiled in understanding. With the end of that conversation the bell rang indicating lunch is over. We all got up and threw away our trash, said bye, and went to our classes. Bix, Mira, and I made our way to science. 

Once we sat down in the back, me taking the seat next to the window, Bix next to me and Mira in front of me. Was when Bix decided to strike up conversation.

“So now that we are not eating you gonna tell us why you're a vegetarian, not that that's a bad thing it's just you looked a little pale when Natsu asked.” he finished his rambling. The question got Mira’s attention as well.

“You guys really want to know?” I asked. They nodded their heads uncertainty.

“Okay fine…” I sighed before continuing “ Midnight dared Cobra and I to cook and eat roadkill we found while we were walking around late one night in middle school, and Cobra and I aren’t really ones to back off from a dare so we did. But even though we cooked the shit out of it we still ended up getting sick for a week or so...so we both decided to never eat meat again…” I finished sheepishly and feeling nauseous again. They both looked a little nauseous themselves.

“Yeah I can see why you wouldn’t tell us that at lunch and why you’d go vegetarian.” Bix said while Mira nodded her head in agreement. The teacher chose that moment to walk in. from the looks of her she doesn’t like being here.

“Alright class today I'll be assigning you lab partners. After I'm done paring everyone up that's when you can move.” Ms. Porlyuisca said. Ms. P started listing off who will be with who. I wasn’t really paying attention. Mira got paired with someone that doesn’t look like they will be doing any work. I wonder who i'm paired with I didn’t hear my name.

“And the last pair is Bickslow and Luna now figure out problems numbers 1-10 in the chemistry textbook one page 25.” Ms. P said. Everyone started to pull out their textbooks and flipped to the page.

“Hey looks like we're partners” Bix said with that ridiculous grin. 

“Looks like we are. You want to take the first five and i'll do the last five?” I asked tilting my head slightly to the right

“Sure” was all he said. And just like that we got to work. We helped each other on the problems we didn’t understand. All in all it looks like Bix won’t be a terrible partner. Once the bell rang everyone packed up and handed in their work. Bix and I walked to our lockers and put our things away, while Mira went to go find her siblings.

“So what do you do on your free period?” I decided to ask Bix once I put my books in my locker and closed it. He shrugged

“Not much we just hang out on the field till we need to go to class.” he replied and started walking away. I followed seeing as I didn't much of anything else to do. We walked outside to see that Freed, Ever, and Laxus are already sitting in the grass. I sat next to Ever and Bix sat next to Laxus. 

“How was science?” Ever asked me 

“It was good I'm partnering up with Bix so can’t really complain” I replied with a shrug. Ever squealed, I leaned away from her and so did everyone else. I know I'm used to loud noises in my ear but damn. 

“Yo shortie are you gonna tell us why you're vegan?” Lax asked. I rolled my eyes

“First off I'm vegetarian and secondly why does it matter why I am?” i questioned back raising my eyebrow as well.

“Cause you said ‘we didn’t want to know’ which indicates there's a story behind it” he shot back with an eye roll

“Long story short Cobra and I ate roadkill as a dare when we were younger” I simply said with a shrug and a sigh “Now can we talk about something else?” I asked. They nodded or shrugged.

“What school did you go to before this one Luna?” Freed asked me

“I didn’t, I was homeschooled and so were the Nightcrawlers” I said

“Okay new question why do you call them ‘Nightcrawler’” Bix asked.

“Oh when we were in middle school they all decided to try to go fishing and Midnight was playing with the warms and somehow spilled them all over everyone and the label on the box said nightcrawlers. Plus it still pisses off Cobra and before you ask I heard this story from Hoteye and Racer” I told them. They were all snickering by the end of it.

“Is it weird to anyone else that the oracion seis, one of our favorite bands, goes to this school and is friends with Luna here?” Ever asked sounding a little surreal.

“It's a small world.” I nonchalauntly said. Everyone was silent for a while seemly lost in their own worlds. 

**3rd POV**

Ever was thinking about how to get Bix and Luna together with the help of Mira of course. Freed was thinking about today’s lessons. Laxus was thinking about going home. Luna was thinking how she would like to spend more time with Bix. And Bix was thinking about why he was suddenly attracted to Luna, which he just chalked it up as physical attraction since there was no way he could get with her since she with Erik anyways, while that's what Bix thought anyways. But little does he know it's more than a physical attraction.

Once the bell rang the five teenagers stood up from their spot on the grass to get to their next class.

**Luna’s POV**

The five of us walk to the gymnasium to get ready for P.E. once in the building we walked to our respective changing rooms. Once inside Ever and I got changed into the too short gym shorts and the white tank top with the Fairy Tail logo on it. 

“So what do you think of Bix?” Ever asked casually

“I don’t know him that well but I think he’s a cool guy and I would like to hang out with him more” I replied. She just nodded and continued changing. The other girls started to file in and change as well. Once everyone was changed we walked out to see yoga mats laid out. I beamed and everyone else groaned. I took a seat next to Ever near the back, Bix took a seat next to me, Freed next to him, Then laxus, Mira, Erza, Lu, Lis, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. 

“Whats got you so happy?” Ever asked me with a slight frown. I laughed at that

“I actually like yoga, it helps me warm up when I do acrobatics and it helps me distress.” I said

“Wait you do acrobatics too?” she asked sounding shock. I nodded with a confused face. I heard laughing next to me, like deep belly laughing, it was sexy

“See ever I'm not the only one that enjoys yoga” Bix said. That's when it clicked, Bix does acrobatics as well that's who ever was referring too. It makes sense he does have an acrobatics body.

“Okay class today is a yoga day meaning you can do what you want as long as you do yoga” Mr. Guildarts shouted. With that everyone got ready to do yoga. A lot of people where simple poses like the downward dog, cobra, warrior (1-3), or even the tree. Bix and I started with the simple poses just to warm up but eventually we moved into the more advanced poses. I did the firefly pose then straighten my legs to run parallel to the ground before doing a handstand. At some point our friends stopped to watch us. 

“Yo Starlight want to make this interesting?” Bix asked me while going into his own handstand.

“Starlight? And sure how?” I asked.

“Your eyes remind me of the night sky and when they reflect light it looks like starlight. And I was thinking of making a bet, whoever stays upside down longer wins.” he replied a little strained. He would have shrugged if he could have.

“Sure I'm down, how about loser buys the winner whatever they want?” i wager

“Agreed” he said. That's how Bix and i got into a bet to see who can stay in a handstand the longest. At this point most of the class stopped to watch us. Even the teacher was. Turns out we both are very competitive, I could feel the familiar burn in my arms but I wouldnt go down that easy. At this point we only have five minutes left of class. That's when I started to bend my legs forward slowly till they were at an angle of 45 degrees and with my toes pointed they just barely grazed Bix but that got his head to snap up as much as it could. Then I started to slowly spread my legs apart to go into the splits while still being in a handstand. Once I was fully in a split I started to lower my legs till my toes were at my ears. That's when he fell on his back. I put my feet flat on the ground and stood up straight with my back facing Bix. 

“HaIi win!” I said cheerly turning around and offering him a hand.

“Oh no fair you totally cheated” he said with a pout

“We never said we couldn’t do that we just stated we needed to stay in the handstand pose and I was” I sticking my tongue out at him. He pouted more but said nothing, everyone else laughed. 

We all made our way to the change rooms to change back into our clothes before we head home. As a group we walked out the school doors seeing as school is over. And they all went to go to the field while I made my way to home. I didn’t make it two steps before Ever called my name. 

“Want to go to the mall with us?” Ever asked me. I shrugged

“Sure why not, when?” I agreed

“Tomorrow at noon” Ever said. With that we walked our separate ways. Her going back to the field to practice and me going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry again for the late update i had major writers block. But i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review. Till next time


	6. Car Radio?!?

Chapter 6: Car Radio?!?

**Ever’s POV**

I woke up excited and a little sore, but that made sense with the cheer tryouts I did the day before. Of course I was excited because I finally have another female to go shopping with! I know the boys always went with me since we’ve been friends since we were kids, but sometimes it's nice going with another female that gets fashion. With that being said, I got up to get ready. The boys will be here in a few hours to pick me up, then we are going to swing by Luna’s house to pick her up. 

**_Time skip_ **

Just as I was putting on finishing touches to my make up I heard a honk outside the house. I ran downstairs, put on my heels, and ran out the door purse in hand. I hop into the back seat next to Freed, in the front is Laxus and Bix was driving. It took us half an hour to drive to Luna’s house. Bix honked, as Luna come running out in waist high black jeans, a maroon short sleeve V-neck crop top the stops right under her breasts. Short black heeled boots, and a small pink dinosaur cross body purse. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her make up was simple eyeliner, mascara, and berry lip color. She closed and locked her door. When she was about halfway to the car I stuck my head out the window and yelled.

“Get in loser. We’re going shopping!” I heard everyone laugh and Luna roll her eyes with a laugh. I slid to the middle seat by the time she reached the car. Once the car door shut we were off to the mall. 

“How did the tryouts go?” Luna asked me turning in her seat slightly so her back rests on the door and she’s looking at me.

“It went good we all made it, they made Lu the cheer captain.” I beamed jumping in my seat a little. After a while we were at the mall. We all hopped out of the car. We make our way through the parking lot and into the mall. I grab Luna’s arm and dragged her into my favorite store, Pixie Dust.

**Luna’s POV**

I blink slowly as Ever is dragging me into a store. I hear the guys groan, I stifled a laugh till I noticed what's in this store, fairies and everything related to fairies is in this store. This is so not my style and I have to hold back a groan as Ever dragges me farther into the store. She finally drops my arm when she gets to the clothing rack she wants to look through. I just stand there for a few, looking at everything, tillIi feel a weight across my shoulders. I look up to see deep red eyes. 

“I take it this store isn’t really your style Sugar” He whispers in my ear. I nod my head in agreement.

“Not really, though Cherry did make me dress like a fairy once, I hated it she loved it.” I whisper back shaking my head to get rid of the memories. 

“I would've loved to see you in that” he says with a huge grin on his face for a few seconds before it morphs into a confused expression, “Whos Cherry?” he asks.

“She's my best friend, has been for a while. She helped me a lot since my parents deaths” I answered quietly shifting on my feet uncomfortable. Bix mistook this for his arm around my shoulders and not the fact the conversation took a sadder tone than was meant too. When he removed his arm and stood next to me I felt disappointed for some reason but shook off the feeling.

“I thought you had Cobra and the others?” He questioned

“I do she was also there for me ya know?” I said. He just nodded his head before Ever screeched with excitement as she held up green tinkerbell dress, then promptly dragged me to the change rooms so I can give her my opinion on it. I just rolled my eyes and followed her. After waiting a little while Ever comes out with the dress on. She seems shy almost like shes unsure about the dress.

“Ever that looks amazing on you” I beamed at her. She noticeable relaxes and lets out a happy squeal twirling around 

“Are you sure?” she asked happily 

“I’m sure you should buy it.” I say affirmatively she squeals again and rushes back into the changing room to change back. I just shake my head a walk back out to wait for her. After she comes out dressed in her regular clothes she goes to the check out and buys the dress. We all walk out of the store and start walking around the mall going in and out of stores and messing around, laughing and just talking about random things. Bix as been walking close to me since we left the first store and I honestly don’t mind it one bit, there's something about him that has my insides warming up, which I am just going to ignore for now. I stop in front of a music store, seeing a violin that catches my eyes. I walk into the store, the others seemed to notice me walking to the store or Bix called them over since he was beside me when I walked in.

Looking at the black bedazzled violin, I admittedly knew that I had to get it for Cherrylu, my best friend that I haven’t seen in forever, I gently took it down from the stand along with the matching black bow and walked to the counter. The others went to the wall of music CDs. 

“I would like to get these please” I said placing the items on the counter that's when I noticed a violin case with the egyptian goddess bastet on it “and that case please” I added pointing to the case. 

“You’re the first one that's wanted that case” the man said with a laugh

“I call my best friend Bastet since she looks like an egyptian goddess, even though she can't see it, it's perfect to get her that case” I say with a smile.

“Since you’re getting this for your friend I will make this a bundle deal so it's a little more affordable, the price will be $200” he said. I heard a whistle over my shoulder as I handed the clerk my card. I looked over to see Bix standing there with a shocked look on his face, i just rolled my eyes and flicked his nose. I turn back to take my card back and sign my signature on the receipt he needs before taking my copy. He hands me the case which has the violin and the bow in it. I thank the man and walk over to everyone else with Bix behind me.

“We could leave this store whenever you guys are ready” I said, a quiet hum sounded in the back of my throat.

“Ohh what you buy?” Ever asked excitedly making me and the group laugh

“Just a violin, case, and bow for a friend” I said nonchalantly

“Yeah one that cost 200 dollars, seriously how do you have that kind of money?” Bix asked still shocked, everyone else gasped at the price like that was a lot of money. I wonder briefly how they would act to how much money I actually make from shows, but I always give a percentage to charities.

“I had a few jobs here and there during the summer and I never really went out so I saved up quite a bit” I sorta lied. They seemed to accept the answer and we made our way to the food court. As we were passing a store I saw long cherry blossom pink hair pass us. I turned around quickly to see the person and sure enough it was her. 

“BASTET!!!” I yelled before gently dropping the case and rushing over to her, she barely had time to turn around before I was jumping on her to hug her. I don’t know how she does it but she always somehow keeps up whenever I hugged her like this. Cherrylu my best friend, has tan skin looks like an egyptian, has bright blue eyes, and is 5’4”, she thin but not too thin, and has C cup breasts. If she was going to school she would be a grade ahead of me making her a year older than me but that's fine, she's surprisingly quiet when you first meet her but once she warms up to you she's full of energy and has a bubbly personality and isn't afraid to call you out on your shit. Her star sign is a Gemini. I haven’t seen her since her manager decided she would tour all of europe all summer long then when she came back I moved here and hadn’t gotten a chance to tell her.

“MOON!” she shouted in my ear while hugging me back, making me wince slightly but nothing my not used to it. At this moment we drew a crowd but most of them got bored and went back to what they were doing. Soon enough it was just us and the group of friends we came with. Finally we let each other go but kept each other at arm's length with beaming smiles on our faces. 

“It's been so long since I've seen you Cherry” I said with a slight pout

“I know it has Selene, but you know I've been busy and haven’t been able to call, and then I find out you move here for school” she says with a pout as well. Which makes us crack up laughing.

“Oh this is perfect I just bought you something Bastet” I say turning around to go get it from where I left it but to only run into a chest and nearly fall, I felt an arm around my waist to stabilize me. Once I'm steady I took a small step back and look up to see red eyes staring down at me a smile on his face, I smile back with a small blush on my cheeks. We stared into each others eyes for a while before someone clears their throat. 

“I believe you wouldn’t want to leave this behind” he says handing me the case.

“You’re right thanks” I beamed at him before turning around

“Here you go Cherry” I handed her the case.

“Is this what and who I think it is?” she asks

“Yep” i said popping the ‘p’ I gestured for her to open it. She does and slams it shut with a grateful expression on her face before she tackles me to the ground with a hug.

“Moon you're the best, I can't believe you got me a black bedazzled violin, bow, and a case with the egyptian goddess bastet on it” she shouted while sitting up, I followed shortly after.

“Well I saw them and thought of you though I didn’t see the case till I was checking out and I knew I couldn't walk out with it” I told her while rolling my shoulders from the impact they took from the tackle. 

“I love them, I've been meaning to get a new violin” she said before looking around, turns out her group left her but mine was still around

“Oh where are my manners, Cherry these are my friends from school, the blue haired one is Bickslow, on his right is Laxus, on Bix’s left is Freed and next to him is Evergreen or Ever for short.” I introduced while getting up and offering her my hand. They wave at her.

“And guys this is Cherrylu my best friend in the whole world she was there when I was going through everything and stuck to my side ever since.” she waves shyly and hides behind me slightly. I laugh at this and pull her to my side.

“She's shy at first so please excuse her” I tell them before turning to her “we were just up to grab lunch would you like to join us?” I asked her, she smiled at me and nodded her head. We made our way through the food court trying to decide what to have, I stopped at a salad place.

“You're still vegetarian?” Cherry asks me. I roll my eyes at that 

“Of course I am” I said to her, she just shakes her head and walks away. Once everyone has their food we find a table that's big enough for all of us.

“So how did you too meet?” Freed asks trying to start a conversation. Sitting next to Lax and Ever on one side of the table while I sat in the middle of Bix and Cherry.

“Do you want to answer Ishizu?” I ask in a teasing remark.

“Ugh fine Masami” she replied with a teasing tone. Everyone was confused with the nicknames

“We meet at comic con, I was dressed as Ishizu from Yu-Gi-Oh! and she was dressed and Masami from Angel Beats. We started talking after asking to take a picture with one another and hit it off. Afterwards we exchanged numbers and became best friends we will still call each other those names just for the fun of it or if we are trying to embarrass or tease the other” she explained before taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

“Seriously I never pegged you as the comic con type Luna” Bix said surprised clearly in his voice. I just laugh at that.

“It never came up plus we are still getting to know each other” I explained with a shrugged before taking about of my salad. The rest of lunch was filled with chatter and laughter. Cherry finally came out of her shell and started to be her bubbly self. The rest of the day was spent looking at different shops and sharing stories till it was time to go.

All of us made it back to the parking lot where Cherry and I split up going to different vehicles. She pulled me to the side and everyone else went to the car giving us privacy.

“Okay what was that?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“What was what?” I asked back in a whisper

“The thing with you and Bix staring into each other's eyes for a while?” she hissed, I blushed

“I honestly don’t know” I told her sheepishly, she just huffed knowing that I really didn’t and knew better than to pry she knows I would tell her when I figure it out. So with that she sighed and hugged me

“I gotta go now but we will definitely stay in touch and see each other again soon” she said squeezing me. I hugged her back as tightly as she was hugging me

“We better and alright see you later Cherry” I said releasing her

“See ya Moon” she said with a wave behind her. I walked up to the car to see everyone confused and mad.

“Whats up guys?” I ask wondering why we aren’t getting in the car just yet.

“Someone stole my car radio!!” Bix screamed. I know I shouldn't be amused and I probably shouldn’t say this but I can't help myself.

“I have these thoughts, so often I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought 'cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence” I sang to them to try to make light of the situation. They just all looked confused by it though.

“What” Bickslow said.

“Car radio by twenty one pilots” I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They still all had blank expressions on their faces. That's when it clicked in my head.

“Wait have you guys ever heard of it before?“ I asked slightly bewildered. They just shook their heads no. I through my hands in the air and scuffed 

“You all are hopeless at least Erik and Cherry would have gotten my reference” I exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for letting me use her OOC Cherrylu. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for taking so long with it, life's been busy.


	7. Confession part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for taking so long to update life has been busy. I am hoping to get chapter 8 before i go on my vacation if not then it will be after I get back

Chapter 7: Confession part 1

**Luna’s POV**

I woke up to someone pounding on my front door. I begrudgingly get out of bed and walk to the front door. I opened the door to see Bix soaking wet, I tilt my head to the side in confusion. I stepped aside to let him in. I turned my back without a word and went to get some towels and coffee started, god knows I need it and bix will too. Once I returned with the towels I handed them to him with a small thanks. I walked back into the kitchen to get two cups of coffee. Once I came back Bix was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and handed him his cup of coffee. 

“Thanks” he mumbled.

“Why are you here at…” I looked at the clock that read 7 am, “...at 7 in the morning soaking wet of all things too” i asked grumbling into my coffee. I know I probably sound rude but I'm so not a morning person. He sighed before setting his cup on the coffee table.

“Truthfully, I couldn't really get to sleep because something has been bugging me for quite some time.” he paused “then it started to rain on the way here” he continued with a chuckle 

“Okayyy? What's up?” I asked confusedly 

“Are you and Erik dating or something?” he asked nervously. At the I burst out laughing

“No not at all, he's just my best friend, he’s been there for me since the beginning” I said while softly chuckling before adding “where did you get that idea from?” I asked softly 

“Just how you guys act I guess...I know I was probably over stepping but it's been bugging since we had that dinner ya know” he said with a sigh

“Bix you should have said something earlier if it was bugging you that long” I said. He just nodded and took a sip of coffee.

“So what you got planned for today?” he asked 

“Nothing really I was probably was just gonna sit and watch tv maybe work on some songs, your more than welcome to hang out here till the rain clears or for however long you want” I said with a shrug 

“I don’t have anything to do so I'll take you up on your offer,” he said with a smile that reached his eyes it honestly took my breath away. I smile and nod my head picking up the TV remote

“How do you feel about horror?” I asked looking through the horror section on netflix..

“I love horror, I just didn’t expect you to be into it” he said scratching his neck.

“Ptffff please my best friends Erik and Cherrylu and my favorite holiday is halloween, running around in scary costumes scaring the shit out of children.” I replied with a nostalgic smile on my face.

“You are just full of surprises Luna ” he laughed. I just smiled. For the rest of the day Bix and I stayed inside watching horror movies. At some point we ended up cuddling and I didn’t mind one bit.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Time skip: a few weeks**

It's been a few weeks since that day and bix and I have been hanging out a lot more ever since that day. We were walking around the hall to the cafeteria joking and laughing around. We stopped at my locker so I could put my things away and so we could wait for the others. I leaned against the lockers. Bix was staring at me intently seemly confused

“What up? You look confused” I asked tilting my head to the right a little

“Your eyes they look like a lighter shade of purple I thought they were a dark purple” he stated looking into my eyes. I looked down a realized i wore a lilac vest today, with the standard white button down and black skirt, I also have on lavender flats.

“Ohh my eyes do that depending on what I'm wearing and the lighting outside, they can go from light purples to really dark purple” I explained smiling. People always had a fascination with my eyes and the best part is my cover won't be blown because I only wear dark colors when performing. He smiled in return

“That's pretty awesome that your eyes do that” he said. 

“Thanks” I smiled in return.

Shortly after that we talked about random things while we wait for everyone else. 

“Your eyes are gorgeous Luna” ever said as she hugged me

“Thank you” I said smiling

“You guys ready to go to lunch?” I asked. They all nodded their heads.

Once we made it to the lunch room we sat down at our table. But this time I sat next to Bix.

“Hey Luna?” Bix asked

“Hmmm” I replied while digging through my salad

“Want to hear a joke?” he asks and everyone else groans

“No but I feel like I'm gonna hear it anyways” I state

“Why was the little ink drop crying?” he asks smiling

I roll my eyes “why?” I ask

“Because his mother was in the pen and he didn't know how long the sentence would be.” he replied laughing. I just softly chuckled with a small smirk and a shake of my head. 

“When did you two become so buddy buddy?” laxus asked. Bix and I looked at each other and shrugged

“The other day” I replied

“No it was a few weeks ago” Bix clarified

“The other day can mean anything from my birth to yesterday” I said with a shake of my head

“Since when” he asks

“Since always” I replied. Before anyone can replied I got called to the headmasters office. I say bye and take my things and leave. Throwing my trash out as I walk through the doors.

____________________________________________________________________________

When I walk through the doors I see mavis sitting on the desk kicking her legs and makarov sitting on a big leather chair behind the desk.

“What up?” I ask as I sit down in front of the desk

“Well we wanted to see how you've been transitioning to the school” Makarov starts

“Good, Bix and the others helped a lot,” I said with a smile

“That's good, the other thing is we noticed that you signed up for the battle of the bands with the thunder legion.” Mavis says

“I did, I know I probably shouldn’t have because then they can't win the concert tickets but I was planning on giving them tickets anyway...if that was alright with you Mavis” I said sheepishly.

**Flashback: signing up**

“Hey Luna you’re gonna perform with us in the battle of the bands right?” Bix asked excited 

“I don’t know Bix, do you really want me with you guys?”  


“Yes” he exclaimed. I looked behind him to see the rest nodding

“You guys wouldn’t want someone that you actually know?”

“Nope, we want you. I mean that duet we sang was fantastic we want you and I'm sure we will have a chance at winning this!” he said excitedly

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up but if you guys really want me then I'll do it.”

“Yassss those concert tickets are as good as ours” ever said hugging me

“Ill sign us up right now” Bix said running off. I just sighed wondering how mad they would be when they find out...

**End of flashback**

“It's your concert Luna I'm fine with it, just please be careful” she said gently

“I know, I'm just hoping I could make this last unlike the last time.” I sighed, “is that all you wanted to see me for” I asked. They nodded their heads. I picked up my things and headed to class.

**Meanwhile at the cafeteria**

**Bix POV**

“I wonder what they wanted to talk about?” Ever asked no one in particular. The rest of us just shrugged. The bell rang and as we were heading to our respective class, I swung by the headmasters office to wait for Luna. I lean against the wall.

Luna comes out of the office deep in thought, so I naturally sneak up behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Boo” I whisper. She jumps and spins around holding her heart. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground.

“Bix!!” she exclaims

  
“Sorry I had too, anyways what had you so deep in thought that you missed me leaning against the wall?” I questioned

“Nothing important” she said with a smile, I shrugged figuring if she wanted to talk she will.

“Why did you get called in there anyways?” I asked indicating with my head to the office she just walked out of.

“He just wanted to know how I was transitioning to school life” she replied while walking to our class. I fell in stride with her.

“That reminds me where did you go to school before here?” I asked genuinely curious

“Well I was homeschooled until 6th grade then I went to Saber Middle for 7th grade then I was homeschooled again for 8th.” she said

“Wait so you only when to Saber Middle for two years? Why not go the last year?” I asked baffled.

“Things got _complicated_ there it was better for everyone if I left” she said shrugging and emphasizing complicated making it clear she didn’t want to talk about it, but that only made me more curious to what happened to complicate things, and yet i get it the kids there are mean and have a bad reputation, so my conclusion is she got bullied. We made it to the class room so I didn't get the chance to continue the conversation. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It's the end of the day and I'm looking all over for luna. I couldn’t find her during free or pe. Ever since she went to the headmasters office she's been distant and deep in thought and i'm starting to worry. I know I don’t know her that well yet but whenever I talked to her she always stated what was on her mind. I see erik walk out, I jog over to him

“Yo Erik have you seen Luna?” I ask stopping in front of him

“She left early said something about not feeling well” Erik said

“Oh I hope she's okay, does she need soup?” I ask not really sure what I should do

“No she's physically fine she's not so much mentally, she'll be fine though give her time” erik told me

“Mentally?” I asked under my breath. Erik heard me somehow

“Yeah she has minor depression, but she doesn’t want anyone to know, so don’t say anything, also do me a favor and look out for her when I can't. You’re becoming close to her and i have a feeling that she’ll come to you to talk when I'm not available.” Erik told. It was a lot to take in.

“Yeah I can do that for you” I said rubbing the back of my neck stepping to the side so erik can go.

He put his hand on my shoulder before saying “thanks man” and then he walked away. I left as well to go home. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Time skip: a couple months**

**Bix POV**

Ever since that talk with Erik I've been keeping a closer eye on Luna, in these couple months I learned more about her like how her favorite colors are black, blood red, and purple, she loves to cook, let me tell you her cooking is great and even though she's a vegetarian she doesn’t mind cooking meat for everyone else although she does need someone to taste the meat to tell her if it's missing anything, she's 5’3”, she loves shopping, and apparently she likes to skateboard. Which brings us to where we are at the skatepark. It's Saturday and we all wanted to hang out but we didn’t want to go to the mall so luna suggested the skatepark and the park

So now I'm sitting on the bench with lax, ever, and freed watching luna skate in the bowl like a pro. It seems she had enough of skating as she takes her helmet while walking over here.

“You guys want to walk around the park or head back to my place for a movie marathon?” she asks us

“Why don’t we walk around then do the movie marathon?” I suggest. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We all got up and exited the skatepark to go to the actual park.once we get to the park we all walk around for a little bit. Till luna runs a slaps my shoulder running away yelling tag. After that everyone got pulled into the game. We played for hours till everyone was too tired to continue playing. 

So now we are at Luna’s house picking out movies of all genres to watch. There’s everything from disney to horror to action to comendy to romance. Luna comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and several bowls of different candies on a tray. She sets the tray down on the coffee table and takes her seat on the right side of the couch leaning against the arm rest.

“Guys before we start the first movie I need you all to listen to me carefully,” she pauses to see if she has our attention we all nod, she gets the biggest shit eating grin on her face before she continues and says “I lost the game” we all groan and she laughs. 

About half way through the stack of movies luna gets up to refill the popcorn, candy dishes, and drinks. I stand to help her. As she's putting the last dish down on the tray I snake my arms around her waist and lean into her ear.

“I have something else I like to confess” I whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: and that's the ending for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for taking so long to update again


	8. Confession part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy i own nothing but the plot and my character Luna.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Confession part 2

**Luna’s POV**

“I have something else I need to confess” Bix whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and looked up

“Yeah and what do you have to confess?” I asked smirking trying to act like he doesn’t phase me but god dammit the feel of his arms around me and the smell of his cologne, woodsy almost like the rain forest, it all makes my heart race. The past few months that I got to know him, I started to develop feelings for him that are more than a friend kinda feelings. 

“I like you like really like you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?” he said with a nervous chuckle. I just stared at him with a shocked look for quite a while.

“It's cool if you just want to be friends but you're just so cool and pretty and funny and wondering and i really like you and I would really like to go out with you but I'll understand if…” I cut him off from is rambuling by placing a finger on his lips

“I would love to go out with you Bix” I said with a bright smile on my face

“You would like for real?” he asked. I nodded with a smile still on my face

“Like for real real not for play play?” he asked again still so uncertain

“Oh my god she said yes dude” Laxus yelled, “Congrats on getting a girlfriend” Lax added afterwards. We both burst into laughter at having forgotten we weren’t the only ones in the house. After the laughter subsided we took all the food and drinks back to the living room.

“Sorry guys shall we continue?” I asked, settling in my spot with Bix next to me, I lean into him more feeling his arm wrap around me. Everyone else settled as well and we continued watching movies well into the night. Everyone fell asleep where they were at. 

When I woke up I stretched and looked around. I started to get up but something more like someone pulled me back down. I don’t know how but Bix and I ended up cuddling on the couch while everyone else was either on the floor or on a chair. Freed and Laxus are cuddling on the floor, that's interesting. 

“Bix I gotta get up and clean” I whispered to not disturb the others 

“No you need more cuddles” he mumbled

“You let me go and I'll cook you breakfast” I said knowing he would. And just like that he unwrapped his arm from me and pushed me off the couch. I landed and the floor with a thud.

“Ow did you have to push me off?” I whispered yelled. He just softly laughed

“Sorry babe” he said sitting up. I just rolled my eyes and got up off the floor.

“Now that you're up you can clean up while I prepare breakfast” I said kissing him on the cheek then walking to the kitchen while he grumbled about being put to work. I stifled a laugh. I started pulling out eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancake/waffle mix. I pre heated the oven for the bacon and sausages and while that was heating up I started making the waffles. Once the oven indicated it was ready I put in the meats, then I heated up the waffle maker. Once the smell from the oven filled the living room I heard movement meaning everyone else is getting up.

“Everyone else is up or getting up” Bix said placing the dirty dishes from last night in the sink. I felt arms around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. I hummed and started to get the eggs ready.

“Keep an eye on the waffles while I make the eggs please” I said moving out of his grasp. He pouted a little but did what i said anyways. I pulled everything out of the oven and set them on plates on the table. The next thing to go on the table was the eggs followed by the waffles. Once the food was all on the table everyone was up and gathered around the table. I told Bix to go get food while I started to clean up the kitchen, a habit I have gotten into. 

“Aren’t you going to join us Luna?” Ever asked 

“Yeah after I finish cleaning” I told her with a smile. She nodded and continued eating. After I had finished, I joined them, grabbing a plate and filling it with waffles, pouring syrup on top. We ate in silence and once everyone was done I took the dishes back to the kitchen and started washing them. Bix came up to my side and started drying to dishes then handed them to ever who put them away, everyone else straightened up the dining table than went back to the living room. All in all it was a quiet morning, around mid afternoon everyone went home, I spent the rest of the evening reading.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter everyone i just wanted to get this out there since I will be away for two weeks on vacation. I will be posting another story hopefully soon so look out for that it's called Happily Ever After. Hope you guys enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> this is chapter one hope you guys all enjoyed it.


End file.
